Humans vs Hollow
by lmq91le
Summary: Aushilfsshinigami Ichigo Kurosaki tut gut darin sein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zu verbergen. Doch als die Kurosakis in den Urlaub fliegen und Ichigos Freunde deren Haus hüten werden sie in einen gefährlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod hineingesogen.
1. Das Angebot

**Die Idee zu dem Fanfic bekam ich als ich das Bleach-Wikia durchlas und herausfand das Ichigos 'Freunde' scheinbar nie die volle sondern nur eine halbe Wahrheit kennen. Ich selbst bin erst bei Band 11. Eventuelle Fehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen.**

Das Angebot

Ichigo sprang zur Seite und wich dem Arm des Hollows gerade so aus. Das es ausgerechnet so einer von der Sorte war, dachte er und schwang sein Zanpakutou um endlich die Maske des Hollows zu treffen um dem ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.

Ichigo war eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Er hatte Rukia, die gerade wieder in der Soul Society war und in ein paar Wochen wieder zurückkommen wollte, ein paar Sachen gebracht die sie bei ihm vergessen hatte. Er musste extra in einen Wald latschen damit keiner sie sah. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch tauchte auch noch Kon auf der die beiden beobachtet hatte. Nachdem Ichigo Kon gepackt hatte um ihn wieder nach Hause zubringen sahen sie den Hollow durch die Gasse treiben. Ichigo dachte, wenn Kon schon da ist, kann er sich ja auch um den Hollow kümmern und überlies Kon seinen Körper damit er sich der Sache annehmen konnte.

Der Hollow schien überraschend schwach zu sein. Er wich mehr aus als das er angriff. Ichigo schwang erneut sein Schwert und traf jetzt einen Arm des Hollows von dem er einen Finger abtrente.

„Nihm das!" rief Ichigo just bevor sich der Hollow in Luft aufzulösen schien und verschwand. „Was zum..."

Er war weg! Der Hollow war weg! Einfach verschwunden. Aber er hatte die Maske nicht getroffen. Wie konnte das sein? Oder hatte er sie getroffen ohne es gesehen zu haben? Ichigo sah sich um. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Die Lichter der Stadt funkelten überall. Er war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Verdammt! Er ist entwischt!" sagte er gefrustet und lief über das Dach zur Feuerleiter um runter zur Gasse zu kommen wo Kon mit seinem Körper stand. Als er aufsah erstarrte er kurz. Denn die Gesichter die er sah kannte er nur zu gut: Keigo Asano und Mizuiro Kojima.

Die beiden Jungs saßen auf einem Balkon direkt vor ihm und etwa eine Etage höher. Erst jetzt sah Ichigo das er sich vor Keigos Wohnblock befand. Und beide starrten zu ihm herüber als ob sie ihn sehen könnten, was aber, da war sich Ichigo sicher, völlig unmöglich war.

„Gut das ihr das weder sehen noch hören konntet." murmelte Ichigo extra laut wohlwissend das sie ihn nicht hören konnten.

Es war schon schlimm genug das seine Schwester Karin ihn sehen konnte und fragen stellte denen er immer auswich. Aber seine Mitschüler konnte und wollte er nicht damit reinziehen. Ichigo sah sich noch um. „Ich frag mich, wenn ihr weder mich noch den Hollow sehen konnten, warum starrt ihr dann so hierher? Ach egal..."

Ichigo sprang vom Dach und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der Jungs. Diese hatten sich eigentlich auf den Balkon zurückgezogen weil es draußen angenehmer war als drinnen wo Keigos Schwester sich gerade übers Telefon mit jemandem stritt. Mizuiro wollte Keigo eigentlich nur mit einer Mathehausaufgabe helfen bis sie den Krach hörrten und Ichigo in seinem schwarzen Kimono über das Dach huschen sahen.

„Mizuiro?" sagte Keigo kleinlaut.

„Ja?" antwortete dieser knapp.

„Hasst du gerade auch Ichigo auf dem Dach da drüben gesehen? Mit einem schwarzen Kimono, einem Schwert das genauso groß ist wie er und einem hässlichen schwarz-weißen Monster mit einem großen Loch in der Brust?" fragte Keigo.

„Es war zwar etwas verschwommen... aber ich könnte schwören das es Ichigo war." antwortete der andere Junge.

„Entweder wirst du dann auch langsam verrückt,... oder ich bin es nicht!" murmelte Keigo.

Das Keigo seit einiger Zeit in der Lage war Shinigami zu sehen war Ichigo nicht klar. Und das dieser schon seit längerem den verdacht hatte das Ichigo etwas mit diesen zu tun hatte war ihm auch nicht entgangen. Seit er diese beiden Shinigamis beherbergt hatte, deren Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte und in den einen seine Schwester bis über beide Ohren verknallt war weil er kahl war wusste er zumindest das sie wirklich existieren. Mizuiro, der sie wenig bis gar nicht sehen konnte, schien es jetzt besser zu können. Während die beiden Jungs nachdachten zog Ichigo, Kon an seinem Arm durch die Gasse um schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

„Los, los... Ich will nicht schon wieder Ärger bekommen weil ich zu spät bin!" sagte Ichigo wütend während sie an Tatsuki vorbei liefen.

Tatsuki Arisawa, eine weitere Mitschülerin Ichigos, war auch auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie hatte Orihime beim Packen geholfen, da diese für ein paar Tage ihre Tante besuchen wollte. Nur Sekunden bevor Ichigo und Kon an ihr vorbeiliefen hatte sie an einem Automaten eine Dose Limonade gekauft und schon einen Schluck genommen als sie einen gigantischen Schreck bekam und die Limo sofort wieder ausspuckte.

Sie war sich sicher das gerade zwei Ichigos an ihr vorbeigelaufen waren. Und wieder konnte sie Ichigo in diesem komischen schwarzen Gewand sehen. Tatsuki blickte auf die Dose die sie gerade gekauft hatte, roch am Inhalt und warf die Dose sofort in den Müll...

„TATSUKI!" rief eine schrille Stimme die Tatsuki zusammenzucken ließ. „Tatsuki, hier oben!"

Tatsuki blickte nach oben und sah Keigo und Mizuiro auf einem Balkon im dritten Stock stehen. „Hasst du das gerade auch gesehen?" rief Keigo.

Tatsuki nickte stumm...

Ichigo eillte nach Hause und stopfte Kon, der nun wieder in seinem Stofftierkörper war in seinen Rucksack, während er durch die Eingangstür ihrer Wohnung trat.

„So, und jetzt sei ruhig! Oder der nächste und einzige Mensch den du je zu sehen bekommst ist meine Schwester Yuzu und ihre Puppenkleider." maulte Ichigo. Er hatte es gerade rechtzeitig geschafft. Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf seine Schwestern die wartend am leeren Esstisch saßen und ins leere starrten bis sie ihren Bruder sahen und ihn begrüßten.

„Wo ist Vater?" fragte Ichigo verwundert. Er hatte schon einen Tritt in den Rücken erwartet.

„Er hat sich seit über einer Stunde in seinem Büro eingesperrt. Davor hat er nochmal gut eine Stunde mit jemandem telefoniert. Er sagte er hätte eine große Überraschung für uns alle!" erklärte Yuzu.

„Also ich kann auf solche Überraschungen Verzichten." maulte Karin die etwas so verrücktes erwartete das sie sich schon überlegte wie sie möglichst schnell aus der Sache herauskommen könnte.

Ichigo verschränkte einfach die Arme und und machte wie immer ein desinterressiertes Gesicht. Dann kam Isshin ins Zimmer, ein Blatt Papier im Arm und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht das sogar Yuzu etwas furchterregend fand.

„FAMILIE!" rief er freudig. „Euer werter Vater hat großartige Neuigkeiten."

' _Das kann ja heiter werden?_ ' dachte Ichigo.

' _Ich hoffe das wird nicht so peinlich wie damals der Vorfall in der Schule bei dem ich meinen Namen zeitweilig ändern musste!_ ' dachte Karin.

Yuzu lächelte einfach. „Was ist es denn?"

„Nun, euer überaus Talentierter und gutaussehender Vater hat eine Einladung zu einem Ärztekongress erhalten bei dem er einen Vortrag über das japanische Privatklinik Prinzip halten soll. Der Kongress findet in Stuttgart statt. Das ist in Deutschland! UND DAS IST IN EUROPA!"

Die drei Kurosaki Geschwister sahen ihren Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Nur um uns zu sagen das du nach Europa fliegst lässt du uns stundenlang hier warten." fragte Karin gereizt. Nach diesem etwas angeberischen Spruch musste sie das rauslassen.

„Oh, ich werde nicht nach Europa fliegen!" sagte Isshin und hielt das Blatt nun so das alle sehen konnten das es die Buchungsbestätigung einer Fluggesellschaft war. „WIR FLIEGEN ALLE NACH EUROPA! Und sobald ich geklärt habe wer auf die Praxis und das Haus aufpasst kanns auch schon losgehen."

„WAS?" riefen alle drei Geschwister überrascht. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Doch der Ausdruck bewies es. Er hatte bereits die Flüge gebucht...

Draußen liefen Tatsuki, Keigo und Mizuiro zielstrebig zum Haus der Kurosakis. Tatsuki war besonders wild darauf zu erfahren was das für ein komisches Hobby war das Ichigo da pflegte. Keigo erhoffte antworten darauf zu finden warum er ständig von Ichigo versetzt wurde. Nur Mizuiro wurde auf den letzten Metern doch unruhig.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wir vergessen das ganze einfach?" fragte dieser unschuldig lächelnd wobei sich Keigo und Tatsuki finster drein blickend zu ihm umdrehten.

„DU... hasst nicht miterlebt was wir erlebt haben. Ich musste mehrere von diesen Typen sogar bei mir wohnen lassen. Einer wollte mich mit seinem Schwert skalpieren nur weil ich seine Glatze angesprochen habe!" rief Keigo mit geballten Fäusten und erhobener Stimme.

„Ja! Und ich weiß das er etwas damit zu tun haben muss das ich seit einiger Zeit Geister sehen kann und ständig solche Typen die genau solche schwarzen Gewänder tragen wie das das er vorhin an hatte..."

Während draußen die Jugendlichen stritten waren im Haus Ichigo und seine Schwestern positiv überrascht wenn auch mit Vorbehalt.

'Toll jetzt kann mein Vater uns in einem Fremden Land blamieren!' dachte Ichigo.

'Ich muss schnell ein paar Entschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen auf Deutsch lernen. Sonst werden wir dort noch verhaftet.' dachte Karin.

„Ich gehe schon mal packen!" jubelte Yuzu.

Während Yuzu aufsprang standen ihre Geschwister auch seufzend auf.

„Das gehe ich auch!" sagten beide lapidar.

„Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung wenn ich bitten darf!" sagte Isshin während Ichigo und Karin an ihm vorbeigingen. „Ich muss eure Tickets aus eigener Tasche zahlen und erwarte deshalb das ihr euch freut. Ich kann genauso gut ohne euch nach Europa fliegen..."

Isshin wurde durch das laute zuknallen der Tür unterbrochen. Tränen liefen ihm die Augen runter als er zum riesigen Wandposter mit dem Bild seiner verschiedenen Frau Masaki lief und auf die Knie ging.

„MASAKI... OH, MASAKI... WARUM SIND UNSERE KINDER IMMER SO KALTHERZIG UND SO FREUDLOS!" rief er bevor er hörte das jemand vor dem Haus ziemlich laut stritt... „Was soll der Lärm."

Draußen nahm Tatsuki Keigo gerade in den Schwitzkasten...

„NEIN! DU WIRST IHN NICHT FRAGEN OB DU SEIN HANDLANGER SEIN DARFST!" schimpfte Tatsuki.

„WAS SOLL DER KRACH?!" rief Isshin als er ein Fenster öffnete und die drei Jugendlichen sah.

Tatsuki lies Keigo sofort los und alle richteten sich auf um Ichigos Vater anzusehen.

„Guten Abend!" sagten die drei wie aus einem Mund.

„Euch kenne ich doch!" erkannte Isshin. „Ich seid Klassenkameraden von Ichigo."

„Ja!" sagten alle drei wieder wie aus einem Mund.

„Entschuldigung, es ist spät aber... können wir kurz mit Ichigo sprechen?" fragte Tatsuki höflich.

„Es geht um die Sache mit dem Schwert!" sagte Keigo frei raus wofür er von Tatsuki einen heftigen Tritt in die Kniekehle kassierte die ihn schmerzerfüllt auf den Boden sinken ließ. „Ich meine, es geht um ein Schulprojekt."

„Er ist oben aber wir sind alle gerade beschäftigt wir fahren bald... weg. Und jemand müsste..." Isshin fing an bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „...das Haus und die Praxis hüten."

Isshin hatte eine Idee wie er vielleicht Ichigo zu etwas mehr Begeisterung brachte. Er engagiert seine Freunde dafür das Haus zu hüten und zeigt ihm so das er Vertrauen in die Jugend hatte. Der einzige der Begeistert war war Keigo, der sofort und ohne nachzudenken zusagte und Isshin um den Hals fiel. Tatsuki und Mizuiro hatten ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache...

 **Bitte um Review.**

Kleine Anmerkung am Rande: Die Kurosakis fahren zwar nach Deutschland. Die Geschichte spielt aber komplett in Karakura.


	2. Ein Sturm zieht auf

**Ein Sturm zieht auf**

Einige Tage später war es soweit. Es war herrliches Frühlingswetter. An der Tür prangte ein großes Schild das zeigte das die Klinik für die nächste Woche geschlossen blieb.

„Beeilt euch! Gleich kommt das Taxi!" grölte Isshin durch das Haus.

In seinem Zimmer stopfte Ichigo noch ein paar Sachen in seinen Koffer wobei er sich mit Kon unterhielt der auf dem Bett saß und ihn dabei beobachtete. Ichigo hatte eigentlich keine Lust mitzufahren. Doch auch er sah ein das ihm ein paar Tage ruhe von seinen Pflichten als Aushilfsshinigami gut tun würden. Inoue, Chad und Isshida waren auch verreist. Es war wohl mal an der Zeit.

„Was soll dieses hämische Grinsen?" fragte Ichigo wütend.

„Gar nichts! Wieso so gereizt?" fragte Kon.

„Mich erwarten 12 Stunden Flug mit Umsteigen, neben meinem Vater in einem engen Sitz in einer stickigen Flugzeugkabine. Klar bin ich gereizt." maulte Ichigo während er den Reißverschluss des Koffers zuzog. „Und was soll nun dieses Grinsen?"

„6 Tage ohne deine verrückte Familie sind für mich der reinste Urlaub. Ich habe Sturmfrei..." jubelte Kon während Ichigo ihn packte und an die Wand presste.

„Wehe dir du feierst hier eine Party! Meine Freunde passen auf das Haus auf. Wenn sie dich sehen gibt es eine Katastrophe." protestierte Ichigo.

„Was soll schon passieren?"

„Wenn sie dich sehen, sorge ich dafür das du bis in alle Ewigkeit in Yuzus Zimmer bleibst und ihre Bostav-Puppenkleider trägst!"

Ichigo hatte nicht einmal richtig ausgesprochen, da kreiste Kon wie am Spieß, entriss sich Ichigos Griff und sprang durch das offene Fenster nach draußen. „ICH ZIEHE IN INOUES WOHNUNG BIS SIE WIEDER DA IST!"

Ichigo sah Kon noch hinterher. „Der kommt eh nicht weit."

Einen Moment später läutete es an der Tür.

„DAS TAXI IST DA!" rief Isshin aufgeregt. „ES IST SCHON DAAAAA..."

Isshin riss die Eingangstür auf und warf einen Koffer raus, direkt auf Keigo der unter dem schweren Gepäckstück sofort zusammenbrach und benommen liegen blieb bis Isshin merkte das es nicht der Taxifahrer war.

„Ach, das bist ja du Asano!" erkannte er als er Keigo unter dem Koffer sah.

„Guten Tag, Kurosaki-san!" murmelte Keigo. Isshin hob den Koffer weg und hob den immer noch benommenen Keigo zurück auf die Beine. „Sie fliegen ja heute... und... wollten doch... noch sagen... was zu... tun ist."

„Ja, komm rein!" sagte Isshin und stieß Keigo durch die Tür ins Haus. „Sag mal, wo sind den die anderen!"

„Oh..." Keigo wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Weder Mizuiro noch Tatsuki waren von der Idee begeistert und hatten sich zurückgezogen. „Die sind beschäftigt. Ich sage es ihnen wenn ich sie sehe."

„Oh, okay." sagte Isshin und drehte sich in Richtung Flur um. „ICHIGO! DEIN KLEINER FREUND IST DA!... Also, die Praxis, inklusive der Behandlungsräume, der Medikamentenschränke und der Patientenunterlagen sind tabu. Ihr hört nur den Anrufbeantworter ab und notiert alles. Der Briefkasten ist da vorne. Unbedingt täglich leeren und alles auf den Tisch..."

Isshin machte drohende Handbewegungen. Keigo nickte stumm und folgte Isshin durch den Flur zum Wohnbereich.

„Die Pflanzen haben wir schon gegossen aber in zwei, drei Tagen sollten die nochmal Wasser kriegen. Den Hausbriefkasten müsst ihr auch täglich leeren. Ansonsten täglich ein paar Minuten lüften. Und immer darauf achten das alles geschlossen ist. Sollte was sein, dann hängt an der Wand unser Reiseplan..." sagte Isshin und blieb vor einem Handgeschriebenen Zettel stehen der an einer Pinnwand hängte. „Wann wir fliegen... Unser Hotel... Die Telefonnummer des Hotels... Und wann wir zurückkommen... Wenn was ist, Ichigos Handynummer hasst du bestimmt. Und falls von uns aus was ist sprechen wir dir etwas auf den Anrufbeantworter. Noch fragen?"

Keigo sah sich kurz um. „Ehm... eigentlich nicht!"

„Gut dann kann es ja losgehen!" sagte Isshin erfreut und lief wieder zum Wandposter seiner Toten Frau. „Oh, Masaki! Du hasst immer davon geträumt nach Europa zu reisen! Nun werden wenigstens wir für dich dorthin kommen. Und du auch!"

Isshin nahm das Wandposter ab und faltete es zusammen um es sich unter die Jacke zu stecken. Keigo war mehr als verwirrt als er das sah. Ichigo und seine Schwestern waren inzwischen auch da und beobachteten die Szene. Vorsichtig drehte sich Keigo zu Ichigo. „Will ich wissen was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Ichigo und Karin drehten sich zu Keigo und schüttelten die Köpfe. Kurz drauf ertönte ein Hupen von der Straße. Das Taxi war da!

„DAS TAXI IST DA!" rief Isshin und schwang seinen schweren Koffer jetzt in Ichigos Richtung, welcher stöhnend unter dem schweren Gepäckstück zusammenbrach.

„Sag mal was hast du da drin?" klagte dieser als er sich aufrappelte und von seinem Vater hinter sich hergezogen wurde. „Nimmst du etwa Steine mit?"

Die Kurosakis bestiegen das wartende Taxi. Ichigo hob mit Müh und Not den Koffer seines Vaters in den Kofferraum während Keigo lächelnd neben ihm stand.

„Gute Reise, Ichigo!" sagte Keigo lächelnd. „Und viel Spaß!"

„Hmm... Danke!" sagte Ichigo und stieg ins Taxi.

„Und nimm dich vor fliegenden Monstern in acht!" sagte Keigo mit unschuldigem Grinsen womit er jedoch Ichigo hellhörig werden lies.

„Wie? Was hasst du gesagt?" fragte Ichigo. Die Autotür war schon zu, aber er hätte schwören können das Keigo etwas über Monster gesagt hat. Wusste Keigo etwa etwas?

„Losfahren!" rief Isshin als Ichigo gerade die Tür öffnen wollte und das Taxi fuhr davon.

„Moment, ich..." begann Ichigo, doch sein Vater hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Unser Zug nach Narita* geht in einer halben Stunde! Was du vergessen hasst kannst du meinetwegen auch dort kaufen. Es ist einiges günstiger in Deutschland und..." Isshin konnte nicht ausreden, da Ichigo ihm einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht knallte worauf dieser erschrocken Ichigos Gesicht losließ.

„Willst du mich ersticken oder was?" schimpfte Ichigo als er es plötzlich sah.

Draußen, am Himmel, in vielleicht 50 Metern Höhe huschte etwas vorbei. War das etwa ein Hollow? Ichigo drehte sich um und sah zurück in Richtung ihres Hauses. Es war weg. Aber er spürte für einen kurzen Moment etwas. Etwas war in der nähe, aber schon wieder verschwunden. Ichigo drehte sich wieder nach vorne und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten alle recht, dachte er. Vielleicht hatte er es wirklich nötig... ein paar Tage Ruhe!

Fast zeitgleich sah sein Vater das in der ferne dunkle Wolken aufzogen. „Oh, sieht so aus als ob wir schlechtes Wetter bekommen!"

Während die Kurosakis den Zug nach Narita bestiegen, gingen Mizuiro und Tatsuki zum Haus der Kurosakis und redeten wie wild über Keigo.

„Er ist schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Seine Mutter hat gesagt er wäre den ganzen Zeit noch komischer drauf als sonst." erzählte Mizuiro.

„Ich hoffe er hat noch nicht das ganze Haus zerlegt!" murmelte Tatsuki. Sie wollte auch wissen was es mit Ichigo auf sich hatte aber gleichzeitig wollte sie nicht zu tief in Ichigos Privatsphäre eindringen so wie manch anderer der bereits angefangen hatte die Schränke im Wohnzimmer zu durchwühlen.

„Ich frage mich wieso ihr beide es so deutlich sehen könnt, während ich nur verschwommene Umrisse sehe?" fragte Mizuiro.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber ich habe da dieses eigenartige Gefühl gehabt. Es war nachdem Rukia neu in unsere Klasse kam. Es fing kurz danach an und dann sah ich sie plötzlich." erklärte Tatsuki. „Geister, diese komischen Typen in den schwarzen Kimonos und jetzt auch noch ein doppelter Ichigo."

Beide kamen am Haus an. Den einzigen Schlüssel hatte Keigo also läuteten sie. Sie wussten das er da drin war. Dann geschah plötzlich etwas. Etwas huschte über ihnen vorbei. Tatsuki lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, ihre Hand verkrampfte sich als sie den Klingelknopf losließ. Irgendetwas war hier! Keigo bemerkte, während er zur Tür ging, das die an der Wand hängenden Bilder anfingen zu zittern. Auch ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Er schüttelte sich. Mizuiro sah Tatsuki verwundert an bevor er nach oben zum Himmel sah und die dunklen Wolken sah die sich näherten.

„Oh, sieht so aus als ob ein Sturm aufzieht."

Keigo öffnete die Tür und lies die beiden herein.

„Hey, habt ihr das auch gespürt?" fragte er.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Mizuiro.

„Na, dieses leichte Erdbeben gerade?"

„Erdbeben?" fragte Tatsuki ungläubig. „Hat sich mehr wie ein eiskalter Hauch angefühlt."

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Miziro während er in Wohnzimmer ging und das Chaos sah das Keigo innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten angerichtet hatte. „WOW! Hier sieht es ja aus als hätten Einbrecher gewütet!"

„KEIGO! WAS HAST DU HIER GEMACHT?" schrie Tatsuki.

„Ich habe nur nach hinweisen gesucht!" sagte Keigo kleinlaut und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte Ichigo versteckt diesen schwarzen Kimono hier irgendwo. Und dieses Schwert auch. Also dachte ich..."

„Also dachtest du, du kannst das Wohnzimmer der Kurosakis auf den Kopf stellen?" Tatsuki gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Also das räumst du selbst wieder auf."

Keigo blickte nun selbst auf das Chaos im Wohnzimmer und seufzte.

Ichigo und seine Familie waren inzwischen in Narita angekommen, wo Ichigo gerade den schweren Koffer seines Vaters am Check-In auf das Band wuchtete während dieser tatenlos daneben stand.

„Ist das Ihr Koffer, mein Herr!" fragte die Dame am Schalter lächelnd was Isshin bejahte. Die Frau sah auf die Digitalanzeige der Waage und war mehr als geschockt. „Sie haben Übergewicht!"

„Was? Macht mich diese Hose wirklich so dick?" fragte Isshin. Ichigo und Karin konnten nicht fassen das ihr Vater das nicht kapierte.

„Ichigo, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" mischte sich Yuzu ein. Ichigo nickte. „Deine drei Freunde, die sich bereiterklärt haben das Haus zu hüten... Du scheinst ihnen nicht zu trauen? Ist das so?"

„Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte Ichigo während er zusah wie sein Vater mit der Dame am Check-In verhandelte um weniger für das Übergewicht des Koffers zahlen zu müssen.

„Als wir losgefahren sind hasst du so geschockt geguckt. War irgendwas?"

Ichigo dachte kurz nach. Das war der Moment als Keigo etwas über Monster sagte und als er dachte er hätte einen Hollow fliegen gesehen. Er wusste das Karin ihn sehen konnte wenn er ein Shinigami war. Und er hatte von diesem Ikkaku, der offenbar mal bei Keigo wohnte gehört das dieser ihn offenbar sehen konnte. Hatte Keigo ihn vielleicht doch gesehen, an dem Abend vor ein paar Tagen, auf dem Dach gegenüber seines Balkons? Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und dachte das er jetzt keinen Kopf dafür hatte. Er hatte jetzt das Problem diese Reise mit seinem Vater durchzustehen...

Als das Flugzeug der Kurosakis abhob regnete es in Narita bereits. Blitze zuckten über den dunklen Himmel. Es gab heftige Turbulenzen. Und der Sturm durch den die Maschine flog zog nun direkt in Richtung Karakura!

Dort war Keigo gerade damit fertig aufzuräumen wobei er von Tatsuki und Mizuiro beaufsichtigt wurde.

„Hasst du echt gedacht, Ichigo versteckt es hier im Wohnzimmer wo seine Familie es findet?" fragte Tatsuki störrisch.

„Stimmt, in seinem Schrank habe ich noch nicht nachgesehen." sagte Keigo und kassierte von Tatsuki einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaub du hasst sie nicht mehr alle! Jetzt gehst du zu weit. Wir gehen jetzt!" sagte Tatuski und zog Keigo zur Tür. Mizuiro folgte ihnen stumm.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg wurde es immer windiger, schließlich fing es auch bei Ihnen an zu Gewittern. Als Keigo zu Hause ankam war er völlig durchnässt. Im Bad betrachte er sich im Spiegel als er sich abtrocknete. Ging er vielleicht wirklich zu weit? Oder sollte er die Sache einfach anders angehen? Er wusste das Ichigo niemals darüber offen sprechen würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich sofort einen Schlag ins Gesicht kassieren wenn er einfach offen fragen würde. Aber er war sich sicher das er herausfinden würde was wirklich vor sich ging.

Währenddessen kroch ein kleiner Hollow über das Dach der Kurosaki-Klinik. Hierher war der der Spur gefolgt. Dieser Spur die so köstlich war... Eine Spur die er kannte. Sie gehörte dem der ihn angegriffen hatte. Dieser Gestalt mit dem Schwert. Er war hier. Der Hollow schoss in das Dach und brachte die Glühbirne der Lampe in Ichigos Zimmer zum platzen bevor er sich wieder in Luft auflöste und verschwand als ein Blitz in einen Blitzableiter in der Nähe einschlug...

 **Bitte um Review!**

*Internationaler Flughafen von Tokio


	3. Gefährliche Bonbons

Gefährliche Bonbons

Am nächsten Tag, während die Kurosakis längst auf Sightseeing-Tour waren, ging Keigo wie vereinbart zurück zum Haus um sich um die Post und den Anrufbeantworter zu kümmern. Er tat nur das was von ihm verlangt worden war: Briefkasten leeren, Anrufbeantworter abhören, lüften und wieder zuschließen.

Draußen zogen schon wieder dunkle Wolken auf. Das Wetter war unbeständig wie nie zuvor. Vor dem Haus kam Tatsuki an um sicherzugehen das Keigo nicht schon wieder alles durchwühlte. Keigo öffnete ihr, ließ sie rein und zeigte ihr das er nichts angerührt hatte.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich doch hier?" fragte Keigo während er die Fenster schloss. „Ich dachte du wolltest dich nicht in Ichigos Angelegenheiten einmischen?"

„Das wollte ich auch, aber... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen sollte... ich... weißt du noch als Gestern diese Sache war?"

„Du meinst dieses Erdbeben?"

„Das war kein Erdbeben!" sagte Tatsuki. „Jedenfalls... Hasst du auch das Gefühl gehabt es würde dir eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen und jemand würde dich mit durchdringenden Augen anstarren."

„Ja, das war kurz nachdem die Bilder anfingen zu zittern. Was ist mit Mizuiro? Hat der das nicht gespürt?"

„Ich glaube nicht!" murmelte Tatsuki. „Irgendetwas geht hier in diesem Haus vor sich! Ich weiß nur nicht was."

„Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen gesehen wie Ichigo in diesem schwarzen Kimono mit einem langen Schwert gegen ein Monster gekämpft hat. Ob das alles ist was er tut? Oder ist da vielleicht mehr bei der Sache?" fragte Keigo.

„Alles was ich weiß ist das Orihime und Chad irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt sind!" meinte Tatsuki. „Und Ishida auch, irgendwie!"

Während sie redeten zogen wieder dunkle Wolken auf. Mizuiro der gerade vor dem Haus ankam lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter als die Sonne verschwand und ein kalter Luftzug aufkam. Da lag etwas in der Luft...

Keigo öfnete auch ihm und zeigte auch ihm das er nichts durchwühlt hatte.

„Willst du mich auch kontrollieren?" fragte Keigo.

„Nein, das nicht aber..." begann Mizuiro bevor ein lautes Donnern durch die Luft hallte.

Die drei Jugendlichen zuckten zusammen als es schlagartig noch dunkler draußen wurde. Keigo schaltete das Licht an und Tatsuki schlug wütend die Hände auf den Kopf.

„Na toll! Schon wieder ein Unwetter?" schimpfte sie und ließ sich auf einem der Esstischstühle nieder.

„Am besten wir warten hier einfach!" schlug Mizuiro vor.

Stundenlang hockten sie am Esstisch. Das Gewitter wurde mal schwächer, mal heftiger, doch die ganze Zeit regnete es ohne Unterlass. Alle drei schwiegen die meiste Zeit. Gelegentlich schauten sie auf die Uhr. Einmal stand Keigo auf um nachzusehen ob die Fenster zu waren. Einmal stand Tatsuki auf um ins Bad zu gehen. Sonst war es ruhig.

„Vielleicht lassen wir das ganze sein." sagte Keigo.

Tatsuki und Mizuiro sahen Keigo verwundert an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine vielleicht hat Ichigo ja seine Gründe warum er uns verschweigt warum er als 'vermeintlich Unsichtbarer' schwertschwingender Superheld Monster jagt."

„Das ausgerechnet du, die Sache aufgeben willst hätte ich nicht gedacht!" sagte Mizuiro lächelnd.

„Ich meine, vielleicht reden wir einfach mit ihm wenn er zurück ist?" schlug er vor.

„Was? Und wofür dann das ganze hier? Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen um die Sache jetzt abzublasen." schimpfte Tatsuki.

„Was willst du damit sa... gen..." stammelte Keigo bevor er anfing zu Grinsen. Er verstand jetzt warum Tatsuki heute doch hierhergekommen war. „Jetzt kapier ich! Du bist hier weil du selbst die Schränke durchwühlen willst. Du willst auch nach dem Schwert und dem Kimono suchen."

„WAS?" brüllte Tatsuki und verpasste Keigo einen Tritt. „Hältst du mich für so..."

Tatsuki konnte nicht ausreden da erstrahlte ein greller Blitz vor dem Fenster. Das Haus schien zu zittern während zeitgleich das Licht ausging. In der ganzen Nachbarschaft.

„Großartig und jetzt ist der Strom auch weg!" schimpfte Tatsuki und tastete sich in der Dunkelheit zum Stuhl zurück.

Es war stockdüster. Im halben Bezirk war der Strom völlig weg. Mit ihrem Handy als Taschenlampe suchte Tatsuki in den Küchenschubladen nach Streichhölzern oder einem Feuerzeug, welches sie auch schnell fand, um die Kerze auf dem Esstisch anzuzünden. Draußen donnerte und blitzte es immer noch während im Haus nur das Licht der Kerze die Dunkelheit durchdrang.

„Awww... wann hört es endlich auf zu regnen?" schimpfte Tatsuki bevor das Telefon anfing zu klingeln. „Wer kann das sein?"

„Um die Uhrzeit?" murmelte Mizuiro.

„Wieso klingelt das Telefon? Der Strom ist doch weg?" stammelte Keigo leicht geschockt.

„Das Festnetz hat doch einen eigenen Stromkreis!" erklärte Mizuiro. „Wir sollten ran gehen. Der Anrufbeantworter hat keinen Strom mehr!"

Keigo stand auf und tastete sich in der Dunkelheit zum Telefon vor. Er bekam den Hörer zum Greifen und hob ab. „Hier bei Kurosaki!" sagte er zögerlich.

„Hä! WAS? IHR SEID NOCH DA?" rief eine schrille Männerstimme die Keigo zusammenzucken ließ so das er fast den Hörer fallen ließ. Es war Isshin.

„Oh, Kurosaki-san! Guten Abend! Schön das sie anrufen."

In Deutschland war es gerade früher Nachmittag. Die Kurosakis hockten auf der Terasse eines Restaurants und wollten zu Mittag essen. Ichigo wurde hellhörig als er erkannte das sein Vater gerade offenbar gerade mit Keigo sprach. Karin hockte Desinteressiert neben ihm und Yuzu knipste das gefühlt zwei tausendste Foto allein an diesem Tag. Isshin sah auf seine Uhr die noch die Japanische Zeit eingestellt war und wunderte sich das die drei um diese Zeit noch in ihrem Haus waren.

„Ihr seid aber noch spät bei uns?"

„Ehm... Draußen ist ein Gewitter! Und der Strom ist ausgefallen. Wir wollten hier warten bis es vorbei ist. Das ist doch okay, oder?" erklärte Keigo.

„Oh, aber natürlich. Ihr könnt solange bei uns bleiben bis es draußen wieder geht. Und sollte es nicht besser werden, in Ichigos Schrank liegen unsere Gäste-Futons."

Ichigo verschluckte sich fast an seiner Limo als er das hörrte. Hatte sein Vater gerade erlaubt das seine Freunde an seinen Schrank gehen. „Warte, las mich mal mit..."

Isshin hob die Hand und hielt seinem Sohn das Gesicht und drückte ihn auf Distanz.

„Sonst alles okay bei uns?" fragte Isshin.

„Ja!" antworte Keigo.

„Gut, sollte was sein dann meldet euch. Bis dann!" Isshin legte auf und ließ Ichigos Gesicht los, der sofort nach vorne kippte und mit dem Gesicht im Brotkorb landete. „Wenn du mit deinen Freunden reden willst dann nimm dein eigenes Handy. Hasst du eine Ahnung wie hoch die Roaming-Gebühren heutzutage sind?"

„Seit wann weißt du den was Roaming-Gebühren sind?" fragte Ichigo wütend während er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Er hoffte inständig das die drei, nicht an seinen Schrank gehen würden. Dort lagen ein paar Sachen die sie nicht sehen sollten.

Keigo währenddessen ging zurück zu den anderen.

„Das war Ichigos Vater, er wollte nur wissen ob alles okay ist! Und er hat gesagt das wir hier den Sturm abwarten dürfen."

„Gut!" sagte Tatsuki während es draußen wieder blitzte. „Kann ein weilchen dauern."

„Und er sagte das wir gerne die Gäste-Futons in Ichigos Schrank benutzen dürfen..." Keigo hielt kurz inne. „...was bedeutet das wir gerade die Erlaubnis bekommen haben... Ichigos Schrank zu durchwühlen."

Keigo hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Tatsuki war überrascht. Nur Mizuiro war nicht so begeistert.

„Ich finde wir sollten nicht..." begann er doch da waren die beiden schon weg, mit der Kerze und im Eiltempo zu Ichigos Zimmer. „...HEY!"

Mizuiro traf auf sie als sie vor Ichigos Zimmertür standen. Keigo öffnete die Tür, stürmte ins Zimmer und fing sofort an zu schreien.

„AGGHHH... AU... AU... AU... AU..."

Im Kerzenlicht sahen Tatsuki und Mizuiro wie Keigo sich schmerzend seinen linken Fuß hielt während er auf dem andren auf und ab hüpfte und schließlich stolperte und auf Ichigos Bett landete. Tatsuki sah die funkelnden Scherben der Glühbirne auf dem Boden und die kaputte Lampe an der Decke. Keigo sah auf seinen Fuß. Die Socke war voller Blut. Eine Scherbe der Birne steckte in seiner Verse. Vorsichtig zog er die Scherbe raus wobei ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Tatsuki merkte sofort was los war und kam näher, wobei sie aufpasste nicht selbst auf die Scherben zu treten.

„Die Birne muss zerbrochen sein als der Blitz einschlug?!" sagte Tatsuki. Sicher war sie sich nicht. Doch es war das logischste.

Tatsuki sammelte vorsichtig die Scherben ein und legte sie auf den Tisch. Keigo, der sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte, taumelte zum Schrank, schob die Tür auf und zog drei Futons aus dem unteren Fach. Dann sahen sie flüchtig die anderen Fächer durch. Da war nichts außergewöhnliches.

„Hey, seht mal! Er hat den neuen Sammelband von Tite Kubo!" sagte Keigo als er einen Manga fand.

Tatsuki nahm ihm das Buch wieder weg und tat es dahin wo er es gefunden hatte. „Ich glaube das reicht."

Tatsuki nahm sich einen der Futons aus dem sofort etwas herausfiel. Alle waren überrascht...

In dem Futon, den sich Tatsuki rausgesucht hatte war eine Plastikeinkaufstüte versteckt. Daran haftete ein Zettel. Tatsuki ging mit der Kerze näher um den Zettel zu lesen.

„Liebe Rukia, bin mit meiner Familie im Urlaub in Deutschland. Hier sind deine Sachen, solltest du vorbeikommen. Gruß Ichigo." las Tatsuki laut vor. „Rukia?"

„Rukia?" fragte Mizuiro. „Was sollte sie hier in Ichigos Schrank suchen?"

„Ist das nicht ihr Heft?" fragte Keigo, der die Tüte durchsucht hatte. „Und ihr Mäppchen?"

„Was macht Ichigo mit Rukias Schulsachen?" fragte Tatsuki und fing and die Tüte selbst zu durchsuchen. Dabei fand sie etwas das aussah wie ein Bonbonspender in Enten-Form. „Was ist das denn? 'Soul Candy'. Sieht nach Bonbons aus."

„Soul Candy? Das kenne ich gar nicht!" sagte Keigo und nahm den Bonbonspender an sich während Tatsuki weiter die Tüte durchwühlte.

Mizuiro und Keigo sahen kurz einander an. Mizuiro machte Keigo kurz klar das er gerne eins hätte. Keigo wollte auch eins probieren. Also lies Keigo Mizuiro eins der blauen Bonbons in die Hand gleiten. Tatsuki nahm den Bonbonspender wieder an sich noch bevor Keigo sich auch ein Bonbon raus lassen konnte und fand auf der Rückseite eine Notiz auf der Packung.

„Soul Candy – zur Platzierung einer Ersatzseele in einem Gingai. Warnung: Nicht bei lebenden Menschen anwenden da bei verzehr der Geist dauerhaft vom Körper getrennt werden könnte... NICHT ESSEN!" schrie Tatsuki panisch.

Es war zu spät. Mizuiro hatte das blaue Bonbon bereits im Mund und wollte gerade drauf beißen. Tatsuki holte so schnell sie konnte weit aus und schlug Mizuiro auf den Hinterkopf damit er das Bonbon sofort wieder ausspuckte. Es schien sich wie in Zeitlupe abzuspielen als das kleine leuchtende Bonbon aus Mizuiros Mund flog und in den Schrank flog. Mizuiro spürte höllische Kopfschmerzen während er vorn überflog und sah das er gleich mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden klatschen würde. Doch er fühlte nichts. Er kam zwar auf dem Boden auf doch es tat nicht weh. Keigo schrie laut auf. Tatsuki schrie ebenfalls kurz auf als sie sah wie Mizuiro scheinbar leblos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Agh... Hat er es ausgespuckt?" fragte Tatsuki panisch. Das war eigentlich eine Kurzschlussreaktion aber er hatte das Bonbon tatsächlich ausgespuckt.

„Was sollte das den? Willst du mich umbringen?" fragte Mizuiro als er sich aufrappelte.

Tatsuki und Keigo, die bis dahin Mizuiro auf dem Boden angesehen hatten blickten auf. Mizuiro sah das beide schlagartig kreidebleich wurden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie ihn an.

„Was starrt ihr den so?" fragte Mizuiro und richtete sich auf wobei er feststellte das etwas an ihm haftete. Etwas klirrendes. Tatsuki ließ vor Schreck die Kerze fallen. „Was... Was ist das für eine Kette?"

Mizuiro sah das da eine Kette aus seiner Brust herauszukommen schien. Er sah die Kette an und auch wohin sie führte... zu seinem Körper, der leblos auf dem Boden vor Ichigos Schrank lag.

„AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH... WAS IST DAS?" schrie Mizuiros Geist.

Keigo und Tatsuki fingen an zu schreien wie am Spieß während ein weiterer Blitz das Zimmer erhellte.

„AAAAGGHHHH... DU HAST MIZUIRO ERSCHLAGEN!" schrie Keigo panisch und wich von Tatsuki zurück um mit dem Finger auf sie zu zeigen.

Tatsuki sah mit entsetzen auf die Hand mit der sie auf Mizuiros Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte. Sie wollte doch nur das er das Bonbon wieder ausspuckt. „DAS... DAS TUT MIR LEID! DAS WOLLTE ICH NICHT!"

„MÖRDERIN!" schrie Keigo und rappelte sich auf wobei er sich auf einem Regalbrett im Schrank abstützte.

Das Brett löste sich und brach ab, das Bonbon das drauf geflogen war flog auf den Boden wo es anfing grell zu leuchten und den Raum erhellte...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	4. Besuch aus der Soul Society

**Besuch aus der Soul Society**

Die drei Jugendlichen kreischten ununterbrochen als sie realisierten das Mizuiro offenbar seinen Körper verlassen hatte der nun tot auf dem Boden lag. Keigo wich erschrocken von Tatsuki ab die sich geschockt auf die Hand blickte mit der sie Mizuiro auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte. Hatte sie ihn wirklich gerade umgebracht? Sie wollte das nicht. Das leuchten des Bonbons wurde greller. Sie Seele die im Bonbon war, hatte sich gerade entfalten wollen als Mizuiro sie ausspuckte. Anstatt in einem Körper, wohl nun im freien Raum...

„WAS IST DAS?" schrie Keigo.

Der leuchtenden Gestalt schienen Arme und Beine zu wachsen. Im Raum wurde es Eiskalt. Mizuiro sah zu seinem Körper. Das leuchtende Etwas schien sich darauf zuzubewegen.

„NEIN! MEIN KÖRPER!" schrie Mizuiro und sprang auf und auf seinen Körper zu.

Keigo und Tatsuki sahen wie Mizuiro scheinbar wieder in seinen Körper schlüpfte, aber immer noch regungslos liegen blieb.

„MIZU..." begann Keigo zu schreien, doch etwas schoss aus der Wand direkt auf die Blaue Gestalt zu.

Der Hollow war wieder da...

Tatsuki schrie. Keigo auch. Sie konnten es sehen. Klar und deutlich. Wie es die Ersatzseele verschlang und dann zu ihnen sah. Ein grelles und schrilles Heulen hallte durch den Raum. Beide hielten sich entsetzt die Ohren zu. Es war so laut das sie dachten ihnen würden die Ohren platzen. Beide schrien wieder als sie merkten das es nun auf sie zukam.

„NEIN!" schrie Tatsuki und schlug planlos wild um sich.

„LASS MICH IN RUHE DU MONSTER!" schrie Keigo hinterher und holte, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, zu einem Tritt aus der eines der Beine des Monsters traf.

Wieder gab das Monster ein grelles Heulen von sich was Keigo und Tatsuki zurückweichen lies. Dann sahen sie wie es verschwand und es wieder ruhig wurde.

Keigo schrie noch ein paar Sekunden weiter bevor er sich wieder ein bekam.

„AGHHH... ICH BIN TOT! ICH BIN TOT!" schrie Keigo und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Wo ist es hin?"

„Es ist weg!" realisierte Tatsuki und sah dann zu dem bewusstlosen Mizuiro. „Mizuiro! Mizuiro, wach auf!"

Er lebte! Tatsuki war erleichtert. Sie hatte ihn wohl doch nicht getötet. Zusammen mit Keigo schleppte sie ihn aus dem Raum. Sie mussten hier raus. Beide waren immer noch völlig aufgelöst als sie ihm im Wohnzimmer einen der Futons ausrollten und ihn drauflegten. Er schien unverletzt zu sein, bis auf eine große Beule auf der Stirn da wo sein Kopf auf den Boden traf.

Das Gewitter wurde schwächer. Der Regen auch. So wurde es immer ruhiger im Haus. Keigo wimmerte vor Schock. Das Ding mit dem Loch in der Brust und der weißen Maske hatte das andere gefressen. Und er hatte es schon mal gesehen... neulich Abend auf dem Dach... im Kampf mit Ichigo!

„Das... war eins... der... Dinger... die... Ichigo... mit... seinem... Schwert... bekämpft..." stotterte er angsterfüllt.

Tatsuki sah ihn mit großen Augen an und starrte dann wieder auf den Bonbonspender, den sie die ganze Zeit fest umklammert hatte.

„SOUL CANDY!" las Tatsuki laut vor. „Zur Platzierung einer Ersatzseele in einem Gingai!"

Jetzt dämmerte es ihr. Als sie Mizuiro da als Geist neben seinem Körper sah... Es erinnerte sie an den doppelten Ichigo. Der einzige Unterschied war das bei Mizuiro noch diese Kette war die seinen Geist mit seinem Körper verbunden war. Und das Ichigo eben diesen Kimono trug. Jetzt ergab es Sinn. Auch Keigo schien es langsam zu verstehen. Das leuchtende etwas war eine Ersatzseele. Und Ichigo war offenbar in der Lage seinen Körper zu verlassen und als eine Art Geist außerhalb seines Körpers zu leben. Aber es erklärte noch nicht das Schwert...

„Tatsuki, ich glaube wir sollten von hier verschwinden!" sagte Keigo.

Tatsuki sah das Keigo offenbar noch unter schock stand und dann wieder auf den Bonbonspender und las weiter: „Nicht bei lebenden Menschen anwenden! Soll das heißen das Ichigo tot ist oder was?"

„Tot? Aber lebt doch? Oh, mein Gott... Ichigo ist ein Untoter!" sagte Keigo leicht panisch wofür ihm Tatsuki wieder eine knallte. „Bitte bring mich nicht auch um?"

„Ich habe Mizuiro nicht umgebracht! Das waren diese Seelen hier. Kapierst du es nicht? Als Mizuiro eine der Pillen im Mund hatte wurde sein Geist aus seinem Körper verbannt weil das Ding das von dem Monster gefressen wurde ihn übernehmen wollte. Aber er hat es ausgespuckt gerade als es sich entfalten wollte. Das Monster hat die Seele gefressen und ist abgehauen..."

„ABER WIE KONNTEN WIR ES BERÜHREN?" fragte Keigo. „Wenn es ein Geist war, wieso konnten wir es anfassen? Ich konnte ihm einen Tritt versetzten."

„Ich... weiß nicht!" stammelte Tatsuki. „Ich... ich will hier raus..."

„ICH AUCH!" schrie Keigo und rannte mit zur Tür.

Sie vergasen Mizuiro der immer noch im Wohnzimmer auf dem Futon lag, stürmten durch die Haustür und hinaus in den Regen. Eine Windböe planschte ihnen den kalten Regen in die Gesichter und als ob das nicht genug war, rollte ein vorbeifahrendes Auto über eine tiefe Pfütze direkt vor ihnen auf der Straße so das ihnen ein gigantischer Schwall kalten und dreckigen Wassers über sie ergoss. Erschrocken machten sie kehrt, rannten wieder ins Haus, knallten die Tür zu und pressten diese mit dem Rücken zu während sie langsam auf den Boden sanken.

„Vielleicht ist es besser wir meiden einfach Ichigos Zimmer!" schlug Tatsuki vor was Keigo mit einem Nicken annahm.

Etwas später hatten sie sich abgetrocknet, die nassen Sachen durch ein paar trockene aus dem Schrank von Ichigos Vater ersetzt und sich neben Mizuiro im Wohnzimmer breitgemacht. Doch Ruhe würde keiner von ihnen finden. Da waren sie sich sicher. Keigo lag zwischen Tatsuki, die die Decke anstarrte, und Mizuiro der immer noch bewusstlos war und starrte ebenfalls die Decke an.

„Ichigo sollte uns besser die Wahrheit sagen wenn er wieder da ist." murmelte Tatsuki. „Stell dir nur vor was passiert wäre wenn dieses Ding Mizuiros Körper übernommen hätte."

„Ja! Dann hätten wir nicht nur einen doppelten Ichigo, sondern auch... zwei Gestalten die auch Shinigamis sind! Tatsuki, da ist jemand im Garten!" realisierte Keigo. „Schnell, tu so als ob du schläfst!"

„Was?!" fragte Tatsuki und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um durchs Fenster zu sehen. Da standen tatsächlich zwei Gestalten im Garten. Ebenfalls in diesen schwarzen Kimonos. „Aghh... Sei ruhig und tu so als ob du schläfst!"

„Das sagte ich doch gerade!" erwiderte Keigo.

Dann war es ruhig. Es war ein komisches Gefühl als diese zwei Shinigamis ins Zimmer gelangten. Wie, hatten sie nicht gesehen. Aber sie waren nun im Haus! Keigo und Tatsuki verhielten sich ruhig und versuchten nicht aufzufallen... vor Rukia Kuchiki und Renji Abarai...

Rukia und Renji waren einem Auftrag gefolgt. Ein Hollow war erschienen. Rukia war überrascht als sie sah das es Ichigos Haus war aus dem das Signal war welches nur Sekunden später verschwand. Sie nahm an das Ichigo sich der Sache angenommen hatte. Doch etwas war eigenartig also wollte sie nachsehen. Die beiden Shinigamis standen nun im Wohnzimmer und liefen an den vermeintlich Schlafenden vorbei. Keigos Herz raste. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und war überrascht Rukia zu sehen. Und Renji, den Ichigo einst als seinen Cousin vorgestellt hatte. Tatsuki kniff die Augen zu, lauschte aber.

„Sieh mal, Ichigo hat Besuch!" sagte Renji und wies auf die drei schlafenden in den Futons.

„Das sind Tatsuki, Keigo und Mizuiro!" erkannte Rukia. „Das sind Freunde von Ichigo! Ich geh mal rauf und frag ihn was los war."

Rukia lief die Treppe nach oben. Renji blieb im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete die drei Jugendlichen. Er erkannte Keigo sofort. Dieser schloss sein Auge wieder und tat wieder so als ob er schliefe. Doch der Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht herunter. Renji sah weiter zu Mizuiro und sah das dieser eine große Beule auf der Stirn hatte, als ob er heftig irgendwo dagegen geknallt war.

„RENJI!" rief Rukia laut. „ICHIGO IST NICHT DA!"

„WAS?" rief Renji zurück und drehte sich um. Keigo nutzte die Gelegenheit und öffnete wieder ein Auge um zu spicken. Rukia kam die Treppe herunter und zeigte ihm den Zettel den sie gefunden hatte.

„Ichigo ist mit seiner Familie in ein Land namens Deutschland gefahren. Er ist gar nicht hier!" sagte sie und gab Renji den Zettel.

„Deutschland? Wo ist das?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht genau! Ich frage Ichigo wenn ich ihn wieder sehe. Aber wieso ist der Hollow verschwunden?"

Tatsuki öffnete nun auch vorsichtig ein Auge und sah zu den beiden Shinigami. Es war eindeutig Rukia. Sie war also darin involviert!

„Wenn Ichigo nicht hier ist, wieso sind dann die drei hier?" fragte Renji und drehte sich zu den dreien um. Keigo und Tatsuki schlossen sofort wieder die Augen um nicht aufzufallen.

„Vielleicht..." begann Rukia, doch sie wurde unterbrochen als aus heiterem Himmel das Telefon anfing zu klingeln.

Reflexartig rissen Keigo und Tatsuki die Augen auf und sahen wie der erschrockene Renji sein Zanpakuto hob und damit auf das Telefon losging.

„Renji, nicht!" rief Rukia.

Renji der nicht wusste das das läuten bedeutete, dachte der Apparat würde gleich angreifen und traf mit der Spitze der Klinge den Hörer der sofort zerbrach und vom Apparat rutschte.

„HALLO!" dröhnte es aus dem Lautsprecher des zerbrochenen Hörers. „KEIGO?! BIST DU DA!"

„Das ist Ichigo!" erkannte Rukia und hob den zerbrochenen Hörer, dessen Kabel noch intakt waren und deshalb noch funktionierte, auch wenn Rukia mit einer Hand die Hörmuschel, und mit der anderen Hand das noch an einem Kabel hängende Mikrofon halten musste. „Hallo, Ichigo!"

„RUKIA! WAS MACHST DU DEN IN MEINEM HAUS?" schrie Ichigo entsetzt.

Ichigo stand gerade in der nähe seiner Familie auf dem Schlossplatz. Yuzu machte gerade Fotos von Isshin in verschiedenen Posen vor dem Neuen Schloss. Karin saß auf einer Bank und beobachtete die Szene desinteressiert. Ichigo wollte die Zeit nutzten um seinen Freunden, von denen er Sicher war das sie noch bei ihnen waren zu sagen das sie nicht an seinen Schrank gehen sollten. Sein Shinigami-Abzeichen hatte er vorsichtshalber zwar Mitgenommen. Doch es gab einige andere Dinge die sie besser nicht sehen sollten. Aber er war überrascht ausgerechnet Rukia an der Strippe zu haben.

„Ichigo, hallo. Renji ist auch da. Warte ich stelle dich auf laut." sagte Rukia. Ichigo hatte ihr das Telefon mal erklärt und ihr gezeigt welche Taste sie drücken musste um den Lautsprecher anzuschalten. „Sag hallo, Renji!"

„Hallo!" erwiderte Renji kühl.

„Was geht da vor? Wieso seid ihr in meinem Haus? Und wo sind Keigo, Mizuiro und Tatsuki?" ertönte Ichigos Stimme nun über Lautsprecher. Keigo und Tatsuki konnten ihn deutlich hören.

„Uns wurde ein Hollow hier in der Gegend gemeldet." erklärte Rukia. „Als er verschwand, dachten wir das du dich darum gekümmert hättest, also kamen wir hierher. Stattdessen fand ich nur diesen Zettel das du in Deutschland seist und deine drei Freunde die hier schlafen. Wo wir gerade dabei sind... Wo ist Deutschland eigentlich?"

„Ach das ist in Europ... warte mal... Ich bin auf Lautsprecher und die drei schlafen direkt neben euch. Macht den Lautsprecher aus oder wollt ihr sie aufwecken!" zischte Ichigo nun viel leiser.

Wie aufs Stichwort fing der Bewusstlose Mizuiro an aufzuwachen und zu stöhnen. Rukia sah wie sich dieser aufrichtete und benommen um hersah.

„Ichigo?" murmelte er und sah sich um und direkt zu den beiden Shinigami, die er überraschend deutlich sehen konnte.

Rukia fackelte nicht lange und lies einen Kido-Zauber auf Mizuiro los noch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. Der Spruch traf alle drei und schickte sie zusammen ins Land der Träume so das nicht mehr mitbekamen wie Ichigo die beiden Shinigami zusammenstauchte...

Als Keigo die Augen öffnete blendete ihn die Sonne. Sofort verkroch er sich unter seiner Decke. Dann merkte er das es nicht sein Bett war. Er lag in einem Futon. Sofort schreckte er hoch und sah sich um. Er war im Wohnzimmer der Kurosakis. Das Licht brannte. Der Strom war wieder da. Links und Rechts neben ihm lagen Tatsuki und Mizuiro die nun auf Aufwachten. Hatte er das alles heute Nacht nur geträumt?

„Ughh..." murmelte Tatsuki als sie nur wenige Sekunden später aufwachte. „Was? Hey, wo sind sie hin? Wo sind Rukia und der Typ mit der Ananas-Frisur?"

„Das war also doch kein Traum!" erkannte Keigo.

 **Bitte um Review!**


End file.
